


Two as One

by PlewAE



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, How Do I Tag, Posting this story as a test, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlewAE/pseuds/PlewAE
Summary: Love is irrational, Mukuro-sama, scorching my throat when alcohol buzzes in my system and leaving me heartless in a single breath.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	Two as One

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this to test the site. Holy Hell, there is so much choice to tag it's scary!

Two as One :

Soap covered fingers scratching my skin raw for a feeling of cleanliness that refuses to come... These hands are not mine.

Blood and spit dripping with my tears, staining my face like bruises... This hurt is not mine either.

Naked, cold and shivering, stained red by the boiling water of the shower... To whom belong this body ?

Voices hoarse and deep and broken coming out my throat... Voices that are not mine.

Lost in someone else's body, wearing it like a dressing gown without finding comfort in it. A body with my face and manners, but not my own... Never my own.

There was Love. There were Hope, Purpose and Future. So many beautiful things to keep us afloat and together... So many things shattered beyond repair with a smile.

You kissed my blushes with your pink lips, leaving lipstick on my cheeks. You darkened my eyes with powders and lust, with hungry grins full of teeth. Where did I go wrong, Chrome ? When did I fail us ?

It was a game, I remember. A game with no winner, no prize, no finish line. We were two and playing it. You breathed sweet words in the crook of my neck. You whispered beauty and glory against my lips. You gripped my hips with desperation and perhaps... Perhaps I should have known that something, already, was growing bad.

You hit my face to make me blush. You bit, you scrape, you chafe, like an acid at my defenses. You paint my eyes black and blue with hematomas and wrath, nothing can satiate your hunger anymore. We were two and now I'm alone with a Monster. There is nothing sweet when you hold me and I break. There is no beauty, no glory in this ultimate struggle. You rip my heart with exultation and perhaps... Perhaps it was obvious : our Love was ripe when it began, it could only rot from then on.

* * *

Love is irrational, Mukuro-sama, scorching my throat when alcohol buzzes in my system and leaving me heartless in a single breath. It burns its way through my veins, eating away at my nerves and sanity. It makes me sick and desperate for more, clawing my lungs in a silent scream and bending my limbs in a sordid dance.

_I love you._

Your lips taste like blood, your cheeks blush in finger patterns... Who painted your eyes so blue ? I don't remember once morning comes. My tongue is furred and a headache throbs in my body, echoing under my skin. I look at you, laying down beside me. You're disgusting. Cowering away from me yet not daring to leave the bed, entangled in the bedsheets like hanging from the gallows. I caress your curves in revulsion. Yellows, purples and blacks of previous nights. Scratches, tears and bites of no loving. You were possessed by a Beast. A Beast with my name. You disgust me.

_I regret loving you so much when I'm sober... God, let me stay forever wasted..._

My womb is barren of life and my soul slowly drips into a well of madness. A woman is a fragile critter you know ? A simple kiss igniting the embers of hopes long lost and an unforgiving inferno will consume her everything. Moving without reason. Shouting without speaking. She seems to be flying, lightly floating in winds unseen, but in truth she's drowning. Poor, cruel and pitiful woman... Gasping for words unknown while gripping your ankle to take you down with her.

_I am but a mere woman in love... Forgive me... Forgive me..._

Sometimes I wonder why you stay with me. Its a strange bout of psychosis that always takes me by surprise. You loved me once, I know, but now all I see is the hatred in yours eyes. Hatred and fear... It's not healthy. It's killing me and killing us. You murdered us but I dare not say it. I am weak and selfish, you know ? If you left... I would not follow.

_They are two seats in this grave, so let us go together._

* * *

_Codependency, obsession and manipulation, their relationship was never healthy. Feelings so intense could not be Love... Loyalty so desperate could not be mere loyalty... In a game where the first one to believe is the one who loses, who would have guessed that these two would one day invert concepts and roles ? When Tsunayoshi finally noticed his Mists distress, it was already too late._

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little story about Chrome and Mukuro's relationship and how it could evolve. Written while listening to WOODKID's song "Horizons Into Battlegrounds". Thanks for reading.
> 
> Plew A.E
> 
> I don't own KHR nor its characters.


End file.
